A support device can be any device that supports an occupant. For example, a support device can be a recliner, a chair, a couch, a bed, a seat, or the like. Support devices can be found virtually anywhere. For example, a support device can be found in an automobile, a train, an airplane, or in a home or office. Recently, to enhance the comfort of an occupant using a support device, various climate control devices have, been attached thereto. That is, climate control devices have been attached to the seating portion, the backrest portion, the armrests, the headrest, etc., of the support device to pass air towards the occupant; remove air from the vicinity of the occupant; or both. The air passed towards the occupant can be ambient air, warm air, cool air, or a combination thereof.
As can be imagined, attaching climate control devices to support devices can be desirable; however, some challenges exist. For example, some climate control devices are attached to, or suspended from, the seating portion or the backrest portion of the support device, which may require additional space (e.g., packaging space) that may not be readily available in some applications, such as in the cabin of an automobile, for example. Moreover, attaching a climate control device to the seating portion or the backrest portion may require additional components, such as ductwork, fasteners, etc. These additional components may undesirably add cost and weight to the support device. Attaching a climate control device to the seating portion or the backrest portion may also undesirably create noise and/or vibrations, which may be heard and/or felt by an occupant or others in the vicinity of the support device. Further, some climate control devices include an air mover (i.e., a fan or blower) with only a single opening directed towards the occupant, the support device, or both, which may limit the amount of air passed towards the occupant; limit the amount of air removed from the vicinity of the occupant; or both.
It may therefore be desirable to provide a climate control device, a support device, or both that addresses at least some of the aforementioned difficulties. For example, it may be desirable to provide a climate control device that can be produced at a relatively low cost; that can be quickly and securely attached to a support device; and can reduce packaging space once attached to a support device. It may be desirable to have a climate control, a support device, or both that produces less noise and/or vibrations during operation; and/or improves performance of the various heating, cooling, and/or ventilation functions.
Some examples of support devices and climate control devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,676,207; 6,786,541; 6,869,140; 6,976,734; 7,478,869; and 7,862,113, all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.